Cataclysm
"Now w/ coins and extra death, this level was sponsored by riot (verified)" -Riot Cataclysm is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon, originally created and uploaded with a hacked verification by Ggb0y. The level was later updated and verified legitimately by Riot. Upon its release, it was featured and instantly became one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, tied with Ice Carbon Diablo X, but is now deemed one of the easier Extreme Demons in the game. It is the first of a trilogy of similarly-themed Extreme Demons, followed by Bloodbath and Aftermath. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Pointercrate Demon List]]. History Cataclysm possesses a very interesting story within the Geometry Dash community. A popular creator, known as Ggb0y, uploaded a video on December 30, 2014, showing the fourth preview of his upcoming Extreme Demon named Cataclysm, set to be the hardest level in the game up until that point.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rtY0AAMWXo Fast forward, and Ggb0y had invested over 80,000 attempts to try and verify the level, but still couldn't beat it, so he hack-verified Cataclysm. Sometime later, players like ZorroZ Zet and Lyra Bandicoot claimed to have beat it legitimately but later confessed to hacking the level, which was clear due to the fact that their waves, trails and jump rings were not pulsing in places they should have been. After all this, everyone thought it was impossible to complete Cataclysm without the use of hacks. But eventually, an extremely skilled Korean player named Cyclic was thought to have completed it without any hacks on stream, and he was considered to be "the first survivor" of the Cataclysm. This completion blew up Cyclic's channel and his popularity,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du7G0eTLOks though he later admitted to hacking the level alongside all of his major achievements. After Cyclic, a highly skilled player called Giron was the next to legitimately beat it, who still calls it his "best work" as of today.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68E2wqkFiY Soon after, a very skilled player called Sandstormhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlwFaepyH64 and an extremely skilled player called Riot beat it on the same day, being May 20, 2015. Riot also received a huge popularity boost after his completion. Then Powerbomb became the fourth victor on July 10,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCNFS01BSJo and Creepy Dash became the fifth on July 25.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz609zVS4SQ Soon, more and more people started to beat Cataclysm, and with the release of Bloodbath, Cataclysm was knocked down in the list and was no longer the legendary hardest demon it was once considered. A year later, Ggb0y updated Cataclysm by buffing the ship sequences, adding an "extra death", as well as user coins in the level. Riot verified the newly buffed update of Cataclysm legitimately on stream. This version is now known as "New Cataclysm" and is considerably harder than "Old" Cataclysm. Gameplay * 0-5%: The level starts off with a fairly easy half speed cube section, with a few fake jump orbs. * 6-18%: Next, the player enters a very hard double speed wave segment that contains tight spaces, many size change portals, and inconsistent and awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, where "CATACLYSM/GGBOY" appear briefly on screen. * 19-24%: After that is a hard triple speed ship sequence with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. The ship was one of the few parts completely overhauled after the 2.0 update. * 25-27%: The player changes back into a mini-wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed. The wave briefly becomes normal size before entering the next section. * 28-35%: The player then changes into a double-speed ball that requires very good timing and jitter clicks. Then, the speed changes to half speed and the player must pass through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. * 36-39%: The player then enters a double speed UFO segment with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces with fairly awkward timing. * 40-43%: This UFO then transitions to a normal-speed ship sequence that requires insane straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals; missing one jump ring results in a crash. * 44-51%: The ship then transitions into a triple-speed cube that requires good timing, then turns into a half-speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing. * 52-63%: Afterwards, the player enters a ball section that requires a little bit of jitter clicking and good timing. Gameplay-wise this is one of the easiest parts of the level, however, the level becomes dark with the obstacles flashing intermittently and it becomes hard to see where the player is going. Midway through, the player becomes a mini UFO, then briefly becomes a ball again before turning into a mini ship. The player must then make one jump as a mini cube before a short ball section brings the player to the next part. * 64-74%: The level then transitions into a difficult mirrored half-speed ship section with a bit of straightflying. The ship then becomes mini and must maneuver through a few tight spaces. The ship becomes normal size and unmirrored for a short time before entering a dual section with more tight spaces and straightflying. The player exits dual more for one final straightfly before entering the next section. * 75-83%: Afterwards, enters a tight half-speed wave segment. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. * 84-86%: After this moderately difficult wave segment, the player enters a short and easy robot section. * 87-100%: Then, the level ends with one final ship sequence, with the well-known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", and finishing with "GG" and one final straightfly. After that, a hall of fame of those who finished the level legitimately at the time of the update can be seen and a message from Ggb0y admitting to hacking it and an apology, and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins. Then, the level ends. User Coins This level has 3''' user coins. The first and last ones require some timing to obtain, but the second one is fairly easy to get with good memory and straight fly. * The '''first coin is fairly easy to get with relatively simple timing. The player must hit a blue orb late that supposedly kills you, but instead will bring you to the coin and then teleport the player back on course. * The second coin is the easiest of the coins. At the first segment in the dual ship, fly between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. This route is arguably easier than the route that prevents the coin collection. * The third coin can be found in the ending. The player must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible jump orb that will take the player up to the last coin. Alternatively, the player can time the blue orb late, allowing the robot to just brush past the coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 666777. * The level contains 15,215 objects. * Despite Cataclysm's infamous difficulty, it never actually became #1 on the demon list, first being underrated to the levels ICDX and Alphabet X and then being lowered by Bloodbath and Future Demoness after Cataclysm was realized to be harder than the former 2 levels. * A number of players, most popularly Lyra Bandicoot, also had to hack to complete the map. A wave of videos involving the spotting of hackers of the game was attributed to the numerous hacked videos of Cataclysm. * Riot is the first player confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm more than once, completing all three runs in live streams, and the last one being a re-verification of Cataclysm for Ggb0y to update coins into the level. * Cyclic had admitted to hacking this level, making Giron the first to beat the level. Sandstorm and Riot both completed the level a week after Giron, making Sandstorm and Riot the second and third players respectively to beat Cataclysm. Powerbomb soon followed as the fourth, and Creepy Dash as the fifth. * Players who beat the level before it was updated were added to the "hall of fame" at the end of the level. This list comprises the following players: Cyclic, Giron David, Sandstorm, Riot, Powerbomb, Creepy Dash, MaxiS9, MrKebab, Smokes, SoulsTRK, Danilkaz, Elite, R3YGA, and Mabby01. * Sandstorm is the second player to beat the updated version of Cataclysm, getting all three coins in the process. He was followed by Kins0, Quasar, Brandon Larkin, and Surv. * TrusTa created a level consisting of Old Cataclysm twice, back-to-back, which is called "Multi Clysm". TrusTa has also beaten Cataclysm almost 30 times. * There is a redecorated and redone version of Old Cataclysm made by LazerBlitz called Quest for Perfection. It uses a blue and black color scheme and replaces the last wave of Cataclysm with a difficult mixed dual. Most other sections of the level are merged, however. Quest for Perfection is much easier than Cataclysm. * Cataclysm is currently the most defeated demon on the Demon List, with 722 victors. * Bloodbath and Aftermath are directly inspired by this level, being direct extensions of the original level. Hundreds of other levels are thought to be inspired by this demon as well. * Ggb0y's level Infernal Abyss is the official sequel to Cataclysm. Although the idea for the level was dropped when Bloodbath, the spiritual sequel to Cataclysm, was released, Manix648 and Bianox later finished the decoration and the level was verified by YGYoshI. * There is a buffed remake called Armageddon. Fails New version * Rusty crashed at 90% four times. * Themaster402, Hotball1, SrMusca, Slypp, and Squad all crashed at 90%. * MaxiS9 and Cerni crashed at 89%. * Theo crashed at 82%. * Ninetales crashed at 81%. * Jamby crashed at 74% three times. * ChrisCredible crashed at 77% Old version * SrGuillester crashed at 93%. * R3YGA and YGYoshi crashed at the 91% bug. * Riot crashed accidentally after the last wave segment. * Elite crashed at 89%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 88%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 74% twice. * Cyclic crashed at 86% (although this may be hacked). Walkthrough . The updated version of Cataclysm with user coins and a slightly different design.]] Gallery Cataclysm First Coin.jpg|The first coin of Cataclysm. Cataclysm Second Coin.jpg|The second coin of Cataclysm. Cataclysm Third Coin.jpg|The third and final coin of Cataclysm. In other languages Español • Polski • Русский References Category:1.9 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels